One Night Stand
by BigEvilShine
Summary: Total random has a one night stand with Killer Croc. Just the average one shot excuse to write balls to the walls smut, enjoy yourselves.


A Gotham Christmas Eve is always to the nines. Every streetlamp was heavy with lights and velvet ribbons. Enormous wreaths and sparkling ornaments adorned every building. Carolers and ringing bells mixed with merry radio singles that were enjoying their latest of many decades on air. Cinnamon and peppermint warmed the air where icy wind couldn't whisk it away. Everyone who could was wrapped in finely knitted winter wear and sipping hot drinks with friends and family. No one was spending Christmas Eve alone, not even if they had planned it so, as was the case of Mary Chaplin.

Mary was a hard girl to like. As far removed from respectable society as she could get Miss Chaplin had spent the holidays between a bottle of rum and enough candy canes to make her stomach sour. She hated the season but damn if she didn't have an oral fixation for the damn sweets. At the moment Mary straddled a stool at the bar of one of the city's scummier watering holes. The kind of place that could only be found by people that knew what rock bottom tasted like. Where no one asked for a name and everyone expected to be left alone. Tossing back the last finger of her whiskey Mary didn't waste time moving on to suck her cigarette down to an inch of ash. Sighing twin smoke streams from her nostrils she smudged the butt down in the damp bottom of her glass. She caught her own eye on the gold colored mirror behind the bar. From between the necks of bottles she met her own sneer.

Underweight and box framed she was the picture of androgyny. Dressed in a gray sleeveless shirt most of her tattoos were on exhibit. Tigers, dragons, koi, and bundles of enormous flowers crawled over her from knuckle to throat; script that only meant anything to her flowed with the rhythm of her body's bone and muscle. She fancied her split lip and swollen black eye were almost meant to be there, matching up so prettily with her ink. Running a hand through her chin length undercut she looked away from her own bloodshot stare. Stiffly Mary rolled her shoulders, wheeling each arm and trying to undo a fraction of the stiffness a lifetime of shit posture had bought her.

Low, lonesome, with nowhere else to go, none of the pub's patrons paid more than a moment's mind to the heavy scraping of the door creaking open. Mary was pressing her nails into the old chipped surface of the bar, scraping at a gouge that bit through the finish, when his enormous jade forearm came to rest near her demolition zone. Her fingering slowed as Mary's eyes crawled up the stranger's arm to the glassy green shoulders and head full of predatory eyes and finger long fangs. While the bartender slid the giant his drink, those toxic colored eyes turned on her.

Mary's face remained a window of mild disinterest while the stranger's upper lip curled in a half hearted display of irritation. Neither of them had much to say to the other and the moment passed as Mary knocked a new fag from her quickly emptying carton and the guy got his drink. It was big like him, a whole damn pitcher of foamy beer. Mary lit up, sucking a hot cherry on her cigarette. Even through the acrid stink of her addiction she could smell the piss water flavor of his beer. Cheap, foul tasting, and downed with the thirst of someone that wanted to forget their own name. She could respect that.

She burned through her carton with lethargy, leaving one for later. The big guy had gone through a few pitchers though no one but the bar tender had been keeping count. Remaining idle and comfortably numb to the buzz of her thoughts Mary hadn't realized she was watching her neighbor until he curled a hard lip, leaning over her.

"You got something to say?"

She flicked her gaze to his chartreuse eyes then indulged in an unmistakable top down observation. His venomous expression turned confused at her obvious check out, his lips tilting with a confused frown.

"Not really." Her attention lingered on his massive hands, her nicotine flavored tongue wetting her bottom lip and tasting old blood. "But now that you mention it, wanna get out of here?" Mary didn't mind the bandage wrapped forearms, neither did she feel disturbed by what could only be dried blood speckling his knuckles.

He paused with the pitcher halfway to his mouth before slowly lowering it to the beat up bar top. Mary waited, foot bouncing on her stool and scraping her nails against a stubborn hangnail. Vaguely she knew who this guy was. One of those people that were always in the news, kind that Batman guy kept having to drag back to Arkham. She didn't keep up with that kind of news. Or any news. Mary Chaplin had her own problems to deal with, didn't need the city's.

"You got a death wish, don't ya?" Croc rasped, nursing his foamy alcohol after his shock apparently wore away. Mary gave a small breathy laugh, pressing a thumb over the break in her lip.

"Funny, heard the same thing pretty recently." She rubbed the wound, indulging in the friction burn on open flesh. Croc wiped his mouth on his forearm, openly staring at her. Mary didn't mind, turning to face him, tilting her head in just the way to expose the pale and inked length of her throat. He rumbled something caught between irritation and exhaustion.

"Givin' you one chance to back off," he warned. The corner of Mary's mouth twitched and she indulged in the curl of excitement in her belly. Boldly she reached out, stroking the length of his thigh, hand coming to rest with fingertips indulgently brushing his inner thigh. Smacking her off he tossed a few crumpled bills on the counter and headed for the door, hauling Mary with him. She was able to slap down enough to pay for her own drink and the tip as she was pulled along and out onto the street.

"Your place." Croc huffed, breath clouding in the chill night air.

"I gotta better idea," she wrapped her arm about his elbow and headed to the nearest hotel. It wasn't a far walk, just lengthy enough for Mary to realize she'd left her jacket at the bar and that she was expected home in an hour. Her grip tightened around Croc's arm, forcing the thought away.

Nice thing about this side of town was that nobody gave a shit about anyone beyond who looked like an easy mark and who was selling the good stuff. Mary wasn't at all hassled as she booked the single room for the evening, even while the clerk stared through filmy eyes up at her companion. Croc didn't offer to help pay for the room, not that Mary expected otherwise, and waited with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops. Finally making it to their room Mary stood at the foot of the bed, the situation barely registering even now that she was faced with the tacky burgundy comforter.

Croc remained a few steps in from the doorway looking about as lost as she felt. Mary frowned, tossing her keys and wallet on the dresser and kicking off her boots. Sucking in a breath she closed her eyes, hands smoothing down her front to gather cloth at the hem. She wanted this, wanted someone to mark her up with copper flavored memories that would cover all the old bruises. Exhaling she curled her toes into the gummy carpet and removed her top in a fluid tug, torn up jeans following suit.

Facing Croc in only her under things was a bit daunting but Mary had always liked this set. Black, comfortable, plain enough it made her tattoos and creamy skin stand out. It gave her enough confidence not to slouch before her soon to be bedmate. Even her scaly one night stand seemed to appreciate the view, sauntering closer and running his eyes all over her body and following the lines of her tattoos. She couldn't hide her shiver, leaving it up to him to decide if it was from the cold or something else. The ink was always her favorite part of her, every compliment or obvious staring had her preening. When Croc's expansive hand flattened over her chest, thumb stroking the curl of rose at her throat she released a shaky sigh. Taking the contact as an invitation she stepped forward and brought her hands to his strong abdomen, smoothing across fabric and muscle until slipping underneath to press into skin that was surprising soft for the scaled man. His belly was leathery and warm. Craving more in the chilly room she pushed the fabric up, smiling at Croc when he took over where she couldn't reach and flicked the garment somewhere on the floor.

Mary didn't swallow her whine as she pressed up flush to his front, burying her face in his pale chest. His hands slid over her shoulders and down her back, talons dragging enough to leave raised red lines and rough hands abrasive to the point of almost pain. She squeaked, laughing into Croc's skin when he grabbed and massaged her ass. Certainly not a handful for someone his size but she didn't miss his appreciative rumble, flushing at the semi verbalized compliment. He hooked a thumb under the thin band at her hip and Mary jumped back, grabbing his digit and holding it in place.

"Wait! I like this pair, no tearing it up," she scolded with a nervous chuckle. He didn't look impressed but didn't move to shred anything. So it was okay? Maybe?

"Then hurry the fuck up."

Mary didn't need prompting, quickly sliding her panties down and reaching back to unhook her bra. In a moment she stood bare before Croc, fighting to keep from crossing her arms over her breasts to hide the hardness of her nipples. He watched her body, eyes nearly glowing, but didn't move. Mary frowned, shifting her weight from foot to foot a bit nervously. He wasn't initiating, just standing still and watching. It occurred to her that maybe…he didn't have much experience? Maybe he just didn't know what the fuck to do, Christ, Mary barely knew and she wasn't a stranger to screwing total randoms. It wasn't hard to believe, man his size and with a face like that would scare off anyone. Only Mary's self destructive tendencies had her interested in him in the first place. Curling her hands in and out of fists she elected to take a risk.

Hands on his waist Mary backed them to the bed, biting her lip and smiling past a nervous blush as she urged him back on the mattress. Croc resisted mildly, clearly unclear about the objective but not threatened enough by the small nude woman. When he came to sit leaning against the headboard she crawled to the wide place between his spread thighs. Rubbing her hands up and down the warmth of his inner thighs she found his eyes.

"I, uh," she gulped, throat way too dry and lips tasting like cigarettes, "I'm going to…just let me know if you don't like it." She couldn't stand the stillness between them; there was no natural momentum that had her undoing his pants and tugging them down and off. Returning her hands to his thighs she got her first look at what she'd be working with.

"Ya gonna friggin' stare all day or do somethin'?" Croc smirked. Mary wasn't sure what face she had been making but the fact she had to consciously close her mouth was enough of a hint. The guy wasn't proportionally large, a fact that Mary was enormously thankful for because she wasn't looking to get split in half like a log to an axe, but the guy was nothing to sneeze at. His cock was as pale and leathery as his belly, the shaft weighty and thick where it rest flaccid on his round balls. His blunt, fat head was a pale seashell pink that Mary was quite taken by. Shifting from her knees to her stomach she lay across the bed, tucking a pillow under her chest for added height. Warming her hands by constantly petting his thighs Mary slipped a palm under the heavy sac, testing the weight as she drew a few light fingers down the length of his shaft.

"Not that I'm trying to butter you up but this is fattest cock I've ever seen," she licked her lips, never taking her eyes from the twitching length, "prettiest too." Croc's chuckle melted into a stress draining sigh when Mary kissed the pretty pink head, small tongue darting out to dip lightly into the slit before she pressed feather light lips down the length. Keeping one hand to cup and gently roll his balls Mary nuzzled the underside of Croc's nicely hardening dick. This close she was surrounded by his musk, the scent strong and heady and all she could smell. Gripping the root of his cock she moved on from her messy wet kisses and instead pushed out her tongue, licking long dripping stripes up and down. He responded beautifully, leaning back until his skull struck the cracked dry wall. His entire body seemed to melt into utter relaxation as she suckled and tasted him. Drool began to collect on her fist, pooling between her fingers and running down over his sac. With her lubricated fist Mary began to pump his hard cock, keening when Croc hissed and wrapped his fingers cruelly in her hair. Her sex responded nicely, Mary felt herself growing wet and pressed her thighs tightly together in a useless attempt to aid friction.

Croc's grip only tightened, making tears prickle her eyes but. Mary barely noticed, tongue lolling as she caught her breath before wrapping her lips over the pink glans. Carefully she flicked her tongue over the soft skin, suckling her lips and mouth until she was sure Croc had twisted a few hairs out of her head from his torture. He began to drag her further on his dick, hips barely restrained from fucking into her mouth. Mary didn't mind, flattening her tongue against the underside of his girth and relaxing her throat as he gradually forced himself deeper and deeper into her throat. She could barely get a breath, desperately for air as she breathed through her nose. She moved both hands to cup and tease his sac when she was far enough down his shaft that her lips touched her hand, tears and saliva running down her face. His precum painted her mouth in that bitter flavor of pure masculinity. It was vile, shameful, and had Mary wet and wanting.

He hit the back of her throat and Mary's eyes rolled. Reflexively she swallowed bringing a stuttered sigh from the man and earning a lazy hip roll. The pressure shifted and nudged firmly in a way that tickled her throat in just the wrong way to disturb her gag reflex. She spluttered, choking around the cock and bracing her hands on his hips to try and pull off. Croc snarled and set both hands in her hair, tips of talons bringing up beads of blood as she smacked at his flanks and gagged. Tears and spit mixed and dripped off her chin, black spots darkening her vision, and then just when she was sure she was going to die skewered on cock, Croc released her. Mary pulled off with a pop, a string of saliva linking her to his hard member before it broke from her coughing fit. Croc chuckled at her gasps, giving himself a few lazy strokes as she cleared her throat and fought down the last few sore coughs. She gave him a nasty look, thumbing away the moisture in her eyes and wiping away the liquid on her face and throat.

"Okay so you like breathplay, heads up next time," she rasped. Croc just grinned, easy and smug. It didn't bother Mary too much, not when she shifted in place and felt the slickness between her legs. Croc's acid eyes zeroed in on the apex of her thighs, his nostrils flaring as he sucked in a breath that had his broad barrel chest expanding. Mary noted his interest and shifted up onto her knees, shuffling close and spreading her legs to straddle him. Both exclaimed at the press of her wet lips against his shaft as she sank into his lap.

Croc gripped her thighs and ass in massive blade tipped hands. Mary whined, long and breathy as she pressed forward and slid her puffy pink sex up against Croc's thick dick. She didn't take him into her but instead pressed him between her lips, slipping up and down on a mix of tears, spit, and her own sticky arousal. He choked on a growl, hips stuttering as clear precum beaded at the crown of his cock. Mary wrapped her hand over his head, twisting a palm over the sensitive glans and riding slowly on his length. She cried out when he lifted her sharply, scaring her out of the haze of sex for a slice of moment before dropping her hard on his cock.

Mary shrieked, chewed on nails scrabbling at Croc's shoulders as he speared her. "Wait, wait, wai— _aahhh_ ," she squealed as he continued to pull her down and down and down and _down_. Her walls trembled, entire lower half quivering as the stretch ached so sweetly. Mary wrapped her arms around Croc's neck, gasping as he ground himself into her dripping cunt. She shuddered when a hand drew long hot bleeding lines down her back, womanhood clamping around her welcomed intruder and drawing a string of snarled curses from Croc.

Croc wrapped his sturdy arms about her; monstrous body hunching forward as he clutched her to his abdomen and nearly bending her in half, hips pumping desperately up. Mary's head fell back, mouth open in silent a silent cry as she endured, her entire body bouncing with each upward thrust. He held her in such a way that her arms were trapped and balance off, she was only upright by his force. Croc didn't give a damn about her as anything more than a wet hole to fuck into and garner his own pleasure; and that thought alone had her teeth clenching and sex growing wetter.

When Croc lay her on the bed, her shoulders and neck on the mattress while her hips remained sinfully locked in place by his claws and cock, all she could do was whimper and gasp. Her body was covered in a gloss of sweat, breasts bouncing madly as he pounded her. The new position stung and burned her back, her muscles sore and unused to such abuses, but she barely noticed over the occasional kissing thrust of his fat head to her cervix. Mary cried out, nails dragging the dampened comforter and body arching. Croc began a low growl that rose steadily with harsh and uneven pumps, his massive shoulders curling forward and lips pulling back over glassy fangs before he smashed into Mary's cunt with the sound of a man gutted.

Two slow stuttering hip rolls aided in milking the cock buried balls deep in Mary's womanhood. She lay still, eyes wide and glazed over as more and more liquid pulsed into her, warm and creamy. Croc dropped her bottom on the bed, his still hard cock releasing with a wet pop. She had a moment to see his pale member shiny with liquid before he closed a fist around it, administering a few harsh tugs before he spilled over her. Mary squeaked, tensing as semen fell in fat streaks over her belly and thighs, painting over her tattoos in translucent white.

And then he slammed into her again, eliciting an unarmed shriek as he fucked her into the mattress. Mary's legs were spread to the point of pain; her eyes squeezed shut and arms clawing around Croc's throat. He pulled out until only his cock head remained within her, with each pull and snap of his hips his cum pooled deeper into her while simultaneously oozing onto the bedspread in a mix with her own arousal. The tackiness between her thighs, Croc's weight bearing down on her, his cream coating sticking her to him, Mary couldn't take it. She whimpered, tears in her eyes, and it only made him pump harder. She squirmed and he snarled, digging nails into the mattress around her head and slicing his teeth over her chest. Mary's eyes flew open blindness, a wail flying from her lips and body wrenching into a tight arch as her sex bit down on Croc's member. He howled into her throat, mercilessly thrusting through her clenching muscles until another flooding her with cum again.

Croc didn't pull out until after utterly spending himself. With a groan he rolled off of Mary and lay boneless across the bed, mirroring Mary's shell shocked expression as they panted. Neither said a word, staring up at the water stained ceiling while trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Mary flexed her toes, reassuring herself that everything from the waist down was still in working order. Peering down her front she looked between the valley of her flushed and sweaty breasts to the utter mess dripping over her belly and sex. She snorted, flopping back and looking through her messy bangs to meet with chartreuse eyes.

"Fucked me right up," she rasped. Croc grinned, still breathing heavy. He rolled onto his side, drawing a calloused finger roughly up Mary's seeping slit, making her squirm at disturbing the sensitive skin. She eyed the messy finger with distrust as it neared her face but obediently stuck out her tongue when the intent became clear. She rolled her eyes, drawing the massive digit past her lips and suckling at the bitter musky flavored cum. Croc thrummed his approval, casually resting his chin in his hand while Mary hollowed her cheeks and swallowed.

Leaning back she popped his finger free, licking her lips and sparing him an exhausted and sappy smile. "S'nice but maybe next time eat some fruit beforehand."

"Shut the fuck up," he growled with no heat, shifting off the bed. Mary watched him search around the room for his clothes, stop and stare at the mix of their fucking on his groin. He ripped a pillowcase from the bed and wiped off, tossing the soiled cloth on Mary's face before dressing. Mary spluttered, briefly choked by the thick funk of musk filling her nose before slapping it away and scrubbing off all the tacky cum accenting her tattoos. He dressed while she shuffled into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and dabbing away the drying blood on her hips, sides, shoulders, and throat. When she felt the slow crawl of his cum drooling from her sex Mary bit her lip, indulging in a full body shiver before cleaning up what she could.

Croc was sitting on the foot of the bed when she left the bathroom. He was dressed and wearing a totally relaxed expression. Practically serene. Mary smiled to herself, finding comfort and a touch of humor in how similar all men were to one another.

"So I gotta say," she began, coyly rocking her panties up over her hips, "I'm gonna be sore for a week. S'xactly what I was looking for." He smirked, lazily scratching his throat while she turned to slip on her bra and hook the back. Croc grunted making her look over her shoulder curiously.

"What's that, getting smacked around the only thing that makes you cream yourself or some shit?" he asked, nodding towards her back. Mary rolled her eyes and abandoned her playful reverse strip tease to quickly slip into the rest of her clothes, gathering up her socks and boots and sitting on the worn armchair beside the dresser to lace up her boots. She knew what he was talking about, the yellowing bruises of human sized bite marks mixing with her tattoos. Old scars and newer blackberry colored marks stained her skin where ink didn't. Most people didn't notice the difference in medium; those that did had enough tact not to bring it up. Of course Croc wasn't going to be so polite about it.

"Yeah, that's it. Can't get wet without a slap to the face or two," she forced out, smiling around the sour weight in her belly. Croc snorted, leaning on his knees and glaring.

"You smell like shit when you lie."

"Oh c'mon, you can smell that?" she snapped. When he didn't respond she groaned, flopping back on the moldy chair and combing fingers through her mussed hair. "It's true, y'know. I like it. Being hurt. It doesn't make any fucking sense but it feels good and makes me hot so whatever. My fiancé likes indulging me. I, just," she swallowed, wishing her throat weren't so sore, "he doesn't want it to feel good sometimes." She clenched her jaw and busied her hands with filching her last cigarette out of its crumpled carton and lighting up. The conversation was done.

The bedsprings squeaked when Croc got to his feet. Standing over her he planted his hands on the chair's arms, bending down to cage her bodily in place. Mary met his vibrant eyes, toes curling in her boots while her core clenched sorely at the rumble in his chest.

"Maybe next time I get hungry I'll visit for a meal and a quick fuck," he breathed, damp breath warming Mary's cheeks. She pressed her thighs together, somehow her sensitive sex managing to grow damp despite the night's abuse.

"I think I'd like that." She paused, sighing smoke in his face, considering, "better make it messy, though."


End file.
